Breaking the silence
by Ireth.lovestory
Summary: Capitulo 2 ¡Listo! /Chilló un poco y luego de unos momentos comprendió que la humedad de su cuerpo no era por agua. Era su sangre lo que estaba impregnado en su cuerpo. "Cuando sientes que todo esta perdido… el amor, es el único camino." Una Historia desgarradora ente K' & Kula.
1. Purga

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, todo el merito es para el sistema Neo Geo, SNK (SNK-Playmore.) Toda semejanza con alguna otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción. **

**Por favor disfruten.**

**Capitulo 1 – Purga**

"_**Cuando sientes que todo esta perdido… el amor, es el único camino."**_

Despertó en un lugar en penumbras. Una pequeña luz roja parpadeaba de cuando en cuando iluminando la pieza. Desnuda, se incorporó del suelo para observar su alrededor;

El lugar carecía de muebles y no había salida visible. Cuando por fin sus ojos dejaron de ver borroso, se dirigió a observar su cuerpo; se sentía húmedo.

Frunció el seño confundida, ¿En donde se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba era que antes de aparecer en este lugar, había recibido un corte por culpa de una bala perdida que no vio venir.

Ella, K' y Whip estaban en una pelea contra unos agentes de Neo NESTS o al menos eso era lo que recordaba. Pues su mente estaba nublada.

Deslizó su mano por su pecho seguido por su abdomen y llegó a su vientre. Soltó un gemido de dolor y retiró la mano de golpe.

Chilló un poco y luego de unos momentos comprendió que la humedad de su cuerpo no era por agua. Era su sangre lo que estaba impregnado en su cuerpo.

Llevó una mano a su boca y con la punta de su lengua lamió un poco su mano y confirmó sus sospechas. El sabor a hierro y coagulo llegó a sus papilas gustativas.

Con pocas ganas se tiró al suelo. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, pero su cuerpo se sentía muy débil.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de parar el sangrado de su vientre, pero carecía de prenda alguna para vendarse.

Entonces una idea desagradable se vino a su mente y era; el congelar la herida de su vientre. Era eso o morir por desangrado o algo peor, lo último que quería era ver sus propias entrañas salirse de su cuerpo.

Con la mirada fija en otro lado llevó su delicada mano carmesí a su vientre.

Comenzó a descender la temperatura a un grado en la que su propia piel no soportara el frio. Pero no era suficiente, su fuente era el frio, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza al igual que su quijadas sobrepasó el limite y ahogó un grito de dolor mordiendo su labio interior, consiguiendo una temperatura que jamás tubo la necesidad de utilizar; con rapidez, congeló el lugar y retiró la mano.

No tenía la intención de mirar lo que había hecho, pues su dolor se estaba alojando en otra parte. Esta vez, en su mano. La abrasó entre sus pechos y se tiró al sueño colocándose en posición fetal.

Si antes no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para salir de ese lugar, mucho menos ahora que había sobrepasado su propio limite, con suerte. Lo único que se ganaría sería que le amputaran la mano.

-K'…-Chilló, como último recurso.

-¡K'! – Gritó en su lugar con lágrimas en su rostro. En cambio, aquel grito solo rebotó en las frías paredes de aquel horrible lugar.

-Ayúdame… ¡Ayúdame!- Volvió a gritar, antes de que su vista se nublara y se desmayara.

**Fin Capitulo 1.**


	2. Busqueda

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, todo el merito es para el sistema Neo Geo, SNK (SNK-Playmore.) Toda semejanza con alguna otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción. **

**Por favor disfruten.**

**Capitulo 2 –**

Apenas y podía respirar, ese lugar irradiaba una peste repugnante que sus ojos le lloraban. Se fregó los ojos un par de veces antes de seguir con su camino.

Esas instalaciones pertenecían al viejo equipo de NESTS, pero parase que ahora estaban habitadas. No tenían contemplado encontrarse con agentes en ese lugar. Les superaban en número y para su pesar, Kula había desaparecido. El y Whip habían podido deshacerse de todos los agentes o al menos eso pensaba que eran.

Los dos hermanos separaron sus caminos para encontrar a Diamond lo más pronto posible. Pero para ambos les era imposible encontrarla. El lugar era bastante grande y era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Ahora el joven moreno se encontraba en un lugar que le daba asco. Este lugar era donde tenían reclusos a los experimentos que hacían en ese lugar.

Aquel lugar estaba en penumbras, la pestilencia y lo sofocante de ese ligar se agregaban a un sinfín de cosas por las cuales aborrecer aún más ese lugar. Caminó con cautela cuando un sonido de un quejido le llamó la atención. Volteó rápidamente en posición de ataque y solo pudo ver una habitación sucia y solitaria.

-Pero que quiera…- Dijo con un tono de resignación, siguió su camino con pocas ganas. Porque la verdad la pestilencia de ese lugar le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que tenía.

Paró su marchar al escuchar un sonido al momento de pisar el suelo. Era el típico sonido de como si hubiese pisado un liquido. Se agacho. Con sus dedos, tocó aquel líquido y se percató de que era sangre lo que estaba tocando.

-¿Sangre? – Se preguntó a si mismo y luego se paró de su lugar siguiendo su camino.

¿De que ser provendría esa sangre?

Una fuerte punzada en su pecho le hiso sospechar que aquel charco de sangre pertenecía a cierta personita que estaba buscando. Esa idea le hiso parar su marchar nuevamente en seco. Quería… quería conversarse a si mismo que esa ideo no era posible… Kula, ella… ella, era un persona fuerte a pesar de que su apariencia mostrase lo contrario.

Masculló el nombre de Diamond en su boca tratando de que así encontrara el descanso que su espalda pedía, porque aunque lo quisiera o no. El no tener a Diamond con él le estaba afectando. Y más ahora porque hace exactamente 2 semanas los dos se habían declarado sus sentimientos y eran oficialmente una pareja. A pesar de que ellos fuesen los únicos que lo supieran. Y eso era un gran peso que el mismo estaba cargando.

Sabía de ante mano que el hecho de estar con alguien mucho más menor que él era bastante riesgoso. Y él no quería ser mal visto por las personas que él valoraba.

Él no pretendía hacer nada malo con Diamond, al contrario… La quería. La pequeña Kula lo había cautivado con su no sé que. Y ahora jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño.

Pero ahora Kula lo necesitaba. Y su instinto de protección comenzó a aparecer, fue ahí cuando todo se fue al carajo. Apresuró el paso apretando sus manos con fuerza y comenzó a correr por el lugar.

-¡Diamond!- Gritó.

Mientras seguía con su búsqueda, se topó nuevamente con su hermana.

-¿La encontraste? – Preguntó Whip con tono de preocupación, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente al igual que él.

-No.- Negó con tono cansado.

-Cambiemos las rutas.- Sugirió Whip y K' asintió corriendo por el lado que a Whip le había tocado mientras Whip tomaba el contrario.

Cuando sus oídos dejaron de escuchar el chillante sonido de la voz de Whip comenzó a musitar de nuevo el apellido de la desaparecida.

-¡Diamond! – Gritó. Conforme mas avanzaba, más era su desesperación. A tal grado que comenzó a derribar puertas y paredes con su gran fuerza.

-¡K'!- Chilló una voz apenas audible. Dash' detuvo su andar.

-¡¿Diamond?!- Pregunto en un grito tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde venía aquella voz.

-…udame… ¡Ayúdame!- Volvió a chillar aquella voz pero a K' le fue imposible detectar el lugar de donde venía esa voz. Llamó hasta el cansancio pero aquella voz no volvió a ser audible en sus oídos. Maldijo en l bajo.

-¡Maldición!... –Soltó un puñetazo a una pared partiéndola un poco. Su flequillo gris impedía el ver su rostro, tenía las quijadas fuertemente apretadas y mascullaba maldiciones de vez en cuando. Hasta que el llamado de Whip le llamó su atención.

-¡K' rápido, ven!- Gritó Whip a lo lejos.

Fin del capitulo 2


End file.
